


Unexpected

by Serahne



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), High-school au, M/M, Mutual Pining, Written for the Danganronpa Valentine Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: A first date never goes exactly quite as planned. Even when you’re Kokichi Ouma and are oh-so-clever. That’s unfortunate, and then it’s not.





	Unexpected

“Please, tell me you are _not_ dating the gremlin !”

Shuichi hadn’t exactly been expecting a surprise attack from his best friend so early in the morning, and Kaito’s outraged exclamation startled him so much that he almost closed his locker right on his fingers. Turning around, he found out that Maki, as quiet as a shadow and twice as gloomy as usual - was next to him.

“I…plead the fifth ?” Shuichi tried, doing his best to hide behind his hair - god, did he miss his hat sometimes. As Kaito opened his mouth again, he decided to be honest. “I’m not dating anyone, Kaito. I barely talk to Kokichi, okay ? We just happen to meet this afternoon for a coffee. This is nothing shady, I swear.”

“Nothing shady ?” Kaito repeated. “Shuichi, this guy is the definition of ‘shady’. When you look for ‘shady’ in a dictionary, you find his picture !”

As on cue, Shuichi was suddenly distracted when Kokichi Ouma appeared on the other side of the hallway, talking animatedly to a sleepy-looking Rantaro and very noticeable in his almost entirely white outfit. Despite himself, Shuichi felt a smile playing on the corner of his lips.

Shuichi and Kokichi weren’t _friends_ per say. He wasn’t exactly a people-person, and without the insistence of people like Kaito or Kaede, he had no doubt he would have spent his four years in Hope’s Peak Academy alone, too anxious to talk to anyone, and _especially_ not to someone like Kokichi, who was almost the exact opposite character : a real chatterbox, who enjoyed to cause trouble through lies and tricks.

And yet, somehow…

Almost as if he could feel Shuichi’s eyes on him, Kokichi turned his head in his direction, and grinned happily, waving to him in such obnoxious way that it caught the attention of the students around him. Shuichi felt his entire body warm-up - partly because of the shame, partly because even if Kokichi had done it to annoy him he was glad he hasn’t been ignoring him.

“Maki roll !” Kaito called loudly - bringing Shuichi back to their current discussion. “He is completely smitten. He isn’t listening to me, say something ?”

Maki frowned and shook his head.

“I think that this guy is the Devil,” she eventually said with a flat look in Shuichi’s direction. “But I’m not your mom, and if you want to date him, then feel free. If things turn too ugly, tell me and I’ll take care of him, alright ?”

Despite how monotonous his tone was, Shuichi couldn’t help but shiver at the idea of Maki ‘taking care’ of Kokichi. He promised himself that even if their coffee… meeting ( Kokichi hadn’t called that a ‘date’, and he didn’t want to be a fool and call it that ) turned out to be some ploy for Kokichi to steal his organs so he could sell them on the black market or something, he wouldn’t tell Maki. No one deserved to deal with an angry Maki, in his opinion.

“He isn’t that bad,” Shuichi pleaded. “He likes to pretend to be more of a jerk that he really is.”

Maki stared at him a few seconds, before sighing.

“You are entitled to your own mistakes. I won’t pull the ‘I told you so’ card, but Kaito will, so be ready for that.”

And that was the end of the conversation.

*

Kaede was only slightly more supportive.

“I’ve noticed he is always looking at you.” she said after Shuichi explained everything to her, in the middle of their english class. She smiled teasingly at him. “And why wouldn’t he be ? You’re smart, and kind, and everyone found out how good looking you are since you decided to let your hat behind ? Who wouldn’t want a piece of our Shuichi, right ?”

“Kaede…” He warned her.

She laughed behind her hand - they were in class after all - and pat Shuichi’s hand.

“I’m kidding. Well, not entirely : Kokichi is always showering you with attention : whether by looking at you, drawing you little pictures, or finding any excuse to talk to you and tease you. He looks like a middle-schooler experiencing his first crush. I’m just curious about you. I didn’t think you liked him back.” Before Shuichi could tell something, she stopped him. “I’m not judging you, I’m your friend, okay ?”

“Kaito and Maki are judging me,” Shuichi mumbled back.

Kaede grinned.

“Alright, friends judge each other’s dumb mistakes, but still offer their support, how does that sound ?”

“You think it’s a mistake ?” Shuichi asked, seriously. He trusted her judgement - she tended to have a good grasp on people. He didn’t mind going against Kaito’s or Maki’s opinions, but one part of him really wanted Kaede’s approval.

Kaede seemed to ponder her thoughts for a few seconds then…

“Not necessarily,” she said. “Listen. I don’t know Kokichi enough to know what he is up to. But I trust you. If you think trying your luck with him is a good idea, I’m going to support you. And if you happen to just want to lock the two of you in your bedroom for an undetermined period of time…”

She wiggled her eyebrows.

“ _Kaede_!”

*

Shuichi almost expected to be stood up. Or at least for Kokichi to make him wait for hours, just to see how long he could torture him, and he was _surprised_ when he saw him already settled at a table, his attention focused on his tiny computer in front of him, earbuds in his ears. The coffee shop was small and busy - it was just after school, after all - but he didn’t seem to mind the noise around. From time to time, he curled up a lock of hair around his thumb, a gesture that Shuichi saw him do a lot in class.

“Hey,” Shuichi said, awkwardly, making a beeline between the tables toward him. “I’m here.”

“Shuichi !” Kokichi raised his head and grinned at him. Despite how bright his smile was, Shuichi couldn’t miss the strain in his expression. Was… Kokichi paler than usual ? “I didn’t think you would come ! Ni-shi-shi, I shouldn’t have bothered with a computer, this thing weighs _a ton_ , you know ? Even if it doesn’t look like it !”

Shuichi blinked a few times.

“You didn’t think I would… come ? But you are the one who asked me to meet you here.”

Kokichi waved his hand, brushing off Shuichi’s logic, as always.

“Well, yes, but I didn’t think you would _actually_ do it. It’s not like we are friends, and I have a reputation, haven’t I ?” His smile turned a little malicious, and Shuichi wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“I…” Shuichi began.

Kokichi didn’t let him finish. With a quick gesture, he closed his laptop.

“Anyway.” He said, almost _sung_ , really. “Rantaro was right, you did come, hum ? I guess this shows I should never bet against him - serve me right - but now, I’m surprised… why did you come Shuichi ? Do I intrigue you ? Do you want to find out the truth behind my organisation ? Do you want to pierce the mysterious mystery of Kokichi Ouma ?”

He laughed like a child - cruel and selfish, and way too loud. Without thinking, Shuichi warped his arms around him, protecting himself from whatever was to come. He glared at Kokichi but didn’t utter a word - if he was anyone else, maybe someone like Kaede, he could be witty and smart, and spiritual, but in these conditions… he was just an idiot with a crush.

A crush on Kokichi Ouma. Because gods really had a sick sense of humor.

“I should go,” he managed to croak out without collapsing - he could hear the _I told you so_ from Kaito already. “I… uh, it was nice seeing you. I’m sorry you didn’t win your bet with Rantaro, I hope you didn’t have too much at stake.”

 _What was he even thinking ?_ Even if he couldn’t be as cool a Maki and behead him in one swift move, or as self-assured as Kaito who would have shrugged it off and wooed the pretty girl sitting nearby and pretended to not listen to then, did he have to be this lame ?

Kokichi chuckled some more.

“Oh, Shuichi, you’re soooo precious. I could kiss you sometimes.”

As he stood up, all colors suddenly drained away from Kokichi’s face, and his eyes widened in shock and he collapsed on himself.

“ _Kokichi_?” Shuichi called, quickly helped him up. “Are you alright ? What’s going on ?”

“Nothing,” Kokichi hissed. “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not !”

“Yes I am !”

Shuichi sighed.

“Then try and stand up for a minute ?” He said.

Kokichi glared at him. Shuichi noticed with a growing worried that his forehead was covered in sweat.

“I’m fine where I am, this floor is really comfortable. Now, I know I’m irresistible if you could keep your hands off me, it would be…”

“What’s going on, here ? Oh my god, are you okay ?”

The waitress sounded so panicked, Shuichi was scared for a second that she would drop the cups of smoking hot coffee that she was holding on them.

“It’s… it’s alright !” He quickly said. “My friend here is sick, and I need to call someone to get him, or a taxi… Is there a room away from everyone else where we can wait ?”

He used his best pleading eyes - Kaede often said that no one could refuse anything to these eyes without feeling horribly guilty ( ‘it’s like kicking a puppy !’) - and the waitress nodded. They both ignored Kokichi’s whinings, about how he was ‘fine’, and ‘felt great’. He let himself be dragged toward the employee room, where Shuichi managed to lay him on a couch. He smiled gratefully to the waitress, who was looking more nervous at each passing second.

“I… I have to go back ? Will it be okay if I let you there ?” She asked. “I can bring him a glass of water ?”

“Don’t let her poison me,  Shuichi.” Kokichi mumbled against the couch.

“Yeah, it would be great,” Shuichi said, ignoring him. “Thank you. I’m going to call a taxi.”

As soon as the waitress was gone, Shuichi checked the other’s temperature.

“You’re burning Kokichi ! What the hell, how did this happen ? How did you even come to school when you’re that sick ? You should be home, resting !”

Kokichi hissed and jerked away from his hand.

“First, _shoo_. You aren’t my mom.” He tried to bite back, but his usul spark was long gone. “Second, I don’t have a fever, this is a lie.”

“ _Right_.”

Kokichi was fortunately silent while Shuichi called a taxi - though he couldn’t seem to stop his body from shivering, even curled up in a tiny purple ball on the couch. As soon as the call ended, though, his dramatic act was back.

“If I die, I’m sooo blaming it on you.” He whimpered.

“You are not going to die.”

Kokichi frowned.

“This is the most stupid thing you ever said, Shuichi. Of course I’m going to die one day.”

“Smartass,” Shuichi shook his head, half-amused and half-exasperated. “I mean that you aren’t going to die today. You are going to die as an old man, after spending years playing tricks and breaking hearts, alright ?”

“Breaking hearts ?” Kokichi repeated, curious.

Shuichi shrugged. He didn’t plan for this bit to slip out, but he wondered if that made that much of a difference. Kokichi was certainly smart enough to know when someone had a crush on him. What did Kaede say, about Kokichi always watching him or something ? He felt a little silly : Kokichi was right, they barely knew each other. If Shuichi was stupid and had imagined a connexion between them, it was his own fault. Blaming Kokichi for his own feelings while the small leader was sick sounded very self-pitying.

“It’s fine,” Shuichi tried to smile. “I guess I should have listened to everyone, right ? Maybe if I had, you would have won your bet. Sorry. Oh, and also, I promise I won’t send Maki after you. And you didn’t even steal my organs, so, hey, it could have been worse, right ?”

After this last remark, Kokichi was looking at him as if he was a madman, and Shuichi wanted to punch himself in the face.

“Sometimes, I’m really wondering what’s inside this head of yours,” Kokichi said, stretching a little more on the couch, his eyelashes fluttering prettily.

“You have very long eyelashes,” Shuichi commented out loud.

Well, Kokichi had said he wanted to know. It was his fault if he was disappointed after that. But the Ultimate Evil Leader barely replied - proving to Shuichi that he definitely wasn’t alright.

“Say you.”

Silence fell for a few seconds, before Kokichi sighed.

“There was no bet, okay.” He admitted, making a face. “It was a lie. I didn’t expect you would fall for it.”

“What ?” Shuichi was confused.

“I didn’t do a bet with Rantaro about you coming or not. I didn’t lie when I said that I didn’t think you would accept to go on a date with me, or that you would stand me up, but there was no bet.” Kokichi said. “I just wanted to make sure of your intentions. You’re the Ultimate Detective, right ?”

“I… I am ?” Shuichi stuttered, trying to not feel too disappointed. “So… you invited me because I’m a detective, that’s it ? I thought… nevermind.”

_I thought you invited me for me._

But then again. Why would Kokichi be interested in Shuichi for Shuichi, right ?

“Urgh, it’s not how that works,” Kokichi clicked his tongue impatiently. “It’s not like there is you, and then there is the Ultimate Detective in the same body, and that I can just talk to one or to the other. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t think you could exploit a weakness of mine through this date, and try to find out about DICE. This is what detectives do, right ?”

“Well,” Shuichi began. “I suppose so. And I really want to find out about you. But I’m not like you. I don’t want to use tricks, or to lie to you. I just want to win your trust and have you opened up to me one day ? Is that okay ?”

Kokichi didn’t say anything, but kept looking at Shuichi, an indecipherable expression on his face. Well, _almost_ indecipherable.

“You’re blushing,” Shuichi noted.

“I’m not blushing,” Kokichi replied, “I have a fever.”

“Nice to see that we reached an agreement on the question.” Shuichi felt the ghost of smile on his lips.

He couldn’t help it. Sure, he was too nice to coerce a confession out of Kokichi right away, but… his heart was lighter. He had hoped that this coffee date meant that Kokichi would be fine opening up to him, in a way, and it did. Just not the way Shuichi expected.

He didn’t mind. With Kokichi, things were rarely how he expected, after all.


End file.
